Meeting
by Lamker
Summary: It hadn't been that long since they became Horsemen, but it's about time they meet the two people that are probably going to annoy them the most. But no one can know what's going to happen, what with a Demon King, an Angel Lord and the Four, it's a free for all.


**This is a long, one shot, that I thought needed to be done. It sort of comes off my story 'Before' but you don't have to read it to enjoy this one. Anything that might be 'weird' here, will be explained at the end, but they might contain spoilers, if you plan to read the story 'Before'.**

 **I hope you enjoy ^^ I only own the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"Wait, wait!" Strife stood up and put his hands in the air.

"What? Look, just calm down," Fury rolled her eyes and shifted on the stone she sat.

"Give it up sister… He just doesn't get it," War sighed and shook his head as he leaned on a tree.

"Guys please! Can you just listen to the end?" Death almost growled as he stood before the three.

"I can't be the only one that thinks there's somethin' wrong here!" the gunner looked at his siblings.

"Isn't it always?" the whip user rolled her eyes again.

"We just don't show it like you," Chaoseater wielder smirked.

"Guys! Please!" the scythe user gritted his teeth.

"Fine! Go on!" the three yelled in unison.

"Good Creator… where did I leave off…" the Pale rider checked the scroll again.

"Just read it all again…" the White rider tapped his foot.

"Why are you so anxious anyway?" the Black rider couldn't help the grin.

"He's scared is all," the Red rider joined in the teasing.

"I swear if you don't-" Strife was just about to take out Redemption when his elder brother cut in.

"Whatever! Here it goes…"

 **Riders**

 **My masters have a very important mission for you. As you are already aware, the Demon King Samael and Angel Lord Abaddon have mixed feeling about each other and everything outside their kingdoms. Despite that, you as the Four Riders must make their acquaintances. As such, you and the two Lords are invited to a meeting before the Charred Council. I do hope you understand what this means and will not embarrass everyone further, as you did in your last assignment in the Ash Lands where you almost started a riot. That is mostly aimed at the White Rider – Strife.**

 **Also note that neither of the two Lords likes you and any mistakes you shall make, they will most likely remember. Should you fail to attend the meeting, the Council has a severe punishment in strode for you. And as this is a meeting of powerful figures, 'don't mess it up'.**

"Well… We're screwed," Fury shrugged.

"As much as I hate to admit it…" Death lowered his head.

"Wonderful… Just wonderful…" Strife kicked a rock.

"You don't think the punishment is really all that bad do you?" War let a sigh.

"Pretty sure it is…" the older three answered.

"Oh…"

"Ya know… I really don't feel like spendin' another week locked in a cage hanging above the desert with Ashworms jumping up trying to eat you…" the helmet wearer shivered as his siblings also felt chills with that memory.

"Then what? We try and pull this off? It's going to blow up in our faces…" the female bit her nail.

"I'd say we could at least try, but with two Lords… Might be better not to," the Reaper put a finger on his chin in thought.

"I hear you… We really don't have much of a choice…" the hooded male let out another sigh.

"Why are you all so worked up about it?" a voice asked as a Watcher appeared, this one however had 9 eyes instead 8, with one moving all around his head.

* * *

"Panoptos…" the Nephilim glared at the shadow as it chuckled.

"You wound me Horsemen… Now, what is all this fuss about a meeting?"

"None of your concern, slave," Fury hissed. She, out of everyone, hated these beings the most.

"Come now Black Rider. I am not your enemy. Perhaps I might even be of help to you in this time of need…" the shadow crossed it's long fingers. Had it had a mouth, it would be smirking.

"And just _how_ , would someone _like_ _you_ , be able to _help us_ , with something _like this_?" Death usually wasn't up for any help, but if Panoptos was offering it… then something must be up.

"I could teach you how to mind your manners, as we all know you have none."

"Watch your tongue, Watcher!" War got off the tree and glared at the being.

"I meant no offence Horsemen. Simply stating the truth…" he did a mock bow.

"Just get on with it!" Strife kept looking from the shadow to his guns.

"It is all very simple… There are merely a few rules you need to follow."

"Why do I feel as if there is more to it than that…" the Black Rider crossed her arms.

"You are correct," Panoptos gave another mock bow.

"I'm afraid no masks are allowed," at that, the three males opened, their eyes wide, looking in shock, confusion and anger.

"And why not?" they asked.

"It is simply a rule… Sorry," it shrugged.

"All weapons must be left outside the meeting hall."

"That's understandable," the Red Rider mumbled.

"There is also no fighting, be it with yourselves or anyone else. I just beg you; do not attack the Lords…"

"We'll try," the White Rider's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You must wait within the meeting hall or room until the end. For no reason are you to leave."

"They want us locked up inside a room for Creator knows how long?" the Pale Rider almost choked.

"Yes… and that is everything you need to know. You should hurry now Horsemen… The meeting is soon to commence," with a final bow, the Watcher disappeared.

* * *

"Is it too late to change our minds?" the gunner half whined.

"Probably… Panoptos will likely tell the Council we talked and agreed…" the female frowned.

"Do you really think we can trust him? With what he told us?" War was skeptical.

"We don't really have much of a choice… It's the only information we have at all."

"I'd still say no information is better than false information," Fury bit her lip, looking at her brothers.

"So… we either try it, likely fail and then probably get killed OR we don't go, piss them all off, get punished and then likely get killed. Seems like an easy choice yeah," Strife rolled his eyes behind the helmet as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"When you put it that way…" the three muttered, sharing looks.

"I say we let it up to faith," the Black Rider suggested.

"Faith? You're kiddin' right?" her twin asked in disbelieve.

"Sorry sis, but Strife, as strange as it is, has a point… Faith doesn't mix well with us," War let out a breath and looking apologetic.

"Maybe not faith, but chance? We tend to have some luck. Although, I have no idea which side is lucky and which isn't…" the eldest one pointed out as the three took a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright then… " he took a stone from the ground.

It was a round, flat one, and he used a scythe to mark an X on one side. "If it lands on X we stay here, if it's blank we go…" he explained before tossing it into the air and taking a step back to allow the stone to fall on the ground, landing on one side of the two.

"Well shit!" was heard from the gunner.

* * *

A large stone moved inside the Charred Councils chamber, as four figures walked in, seeming less than happy to be here.

" _Horsemen,"_ the three heads called, their voices echoing in the chamber.

" _We were expecting you to be here sooner."_

" _For a moment, we had thought you would not show."_

" _You had better be prepared."_

"Yeah, yeah… you don't have to rub it in," Strife frowned before removing his helmet, with War and Death following, removing their own mask and hood.

"Anything we need to know before this starts?" Fury humbly asked, hoping beyond hope they would at least tell them something new.

" _Do not interrupt conversations."_

" _Do not laugh at statements."_

" _Do not ask ridiculous questions."_

That was far more than they expected, but it also something they've assumed, so it didn't really help that much.

"Thank you," Death did a quick bow, as to not make them think their information was useless. When they do something like this, they always expect gratitude, as they see it's beyond them to help.

" _Are you prepared? For them to see and judge you?"_ their voices became one as the four nodded. Moments later, two portals were opened, and two figures walked in.

* * *

" _Greetings, Demon King Samael and Angel Lord Abaddon,"_ the Council spoke as the portals closed behind the two.

"A pleasure to be here," the Angel bowed his head before turning to the Horsemen.

"And an honor to finally meet the Riders," another bow, which the Nephilim returned. "The honor is all ours my Lord," Fury gave a quick smile.

"So, these are them? Somehow, I imagined them to be… older?" the Demon narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry if we are disappointing," War fought the urge to attack.

"But I see they have manners… I am… pleased to meet you," it was forced, but carried some respect none the less.

"As it is you, great Lord," Strife nodded, earning a quick glare from the elder brother. He forgot to address them properly.

"We do hope no trouble will happen here," Death took a step forward and glanced at his masters before back at the lords.

"We hope the same, young Nephilim," Abaddon seemed to like them already.

"Let's just get started shall we?" Samael was less so.

"Right, this way my lords," the Black Rider motioned to a pair of stairs leading to a stone platform above where they were currently standing and near the Charred Council.

"Now then… Shall we start with the reason for this summon?" the Demon turned towards the stone faces, before giving a quick glance at the Horsemen.

" _You know why you are here Samael. Do not try our patience,_ " the seemed very agitated this time, and that only added to the stress of what will happen if they messed up.

"We came here to discuss the Horsemen. Is that not so, Charred Council?" Abaddon almost smirked at the King.

"I say we meet the Four already. It would be rude otherwise, no?" Samael proceeded to look each one in the eyes, before grinning.

"Agreed. I have been waiting to finally know them," Abaddon smiled, not like the Demon, but it was forced none the less.

"Very well then," the Council's voices boomed in the chamber as the twins locked their jaws, the youngest took a sharp breath and the eldest clenched his fists.

* * *

"Greetings again, my Lords," Death stepped up first, bowing as he did so. "I am the Pale Rider, eldest of the four and leader. My name is Death," despite his words, his siblings saw he was shaking. With what exactly; fear, anger or anxiety, they didn't really know.

"Ah, I take it you are the strongest amongst them then?" the Blood Prince's voice was half mocking half impressed as he analyzed the Nephilim before him.

"As the leader, you must carry a great burden. And I can understand, this is not easy. I am impressed," the 'Dragon' bowed his head slightly, but still made the Horsemen breathe easy.

"Thank you, my Lords," another bow, and the Pale Rider stepped back in line with his brethren.

"Fare thee well my Lords," Fury was next, and followed her brother's suit, bowing before them. "I am the Black Rider, only female and voice of reason amongst us. My name is Fury," she prayed to every God, Deity and Creator, that little stunt didn't mess anything up, and was relieved to see them both smiling, even if it was slightly.

"It can not be easy, as the only female amongst brothers. But you seem very capable of carrying that responsibility, as I can imagine you being less impulsive than the rest," the Angel smiled again and did the same bow with his head as with Death.

"To be perfectly honest, I never thought a female would be capable of being a Horse _man_ but you clearly know what you're doing," the Demon gave a quick, small nod.

"Thank you, my Lords," she restrained herself to sigh in relief and smile as she stepped back in line.

"Hello there, my Lords," Strife first waved his hand before bowing quickly and could hear Death's teeth clenching as well as Fury's shocked breath. "I'm the White Rider, reporter and main scout – Strife," he cleared his throat and saw their slightly, slightly shocked expression.

"Scout you say? That does not seem like something a Horseman would do?" genuine curiosity was heard in the Angel's words.

"Do you not understand Abaddon," Samael smirked and moved closer doing a circling the rider. "This one has found _that item **(1)**_ … the one we fought over for decades. I had thought it was long gone, but my general said he saw one with it…" he stopped before the gunner and stared at him.

"I see… That would explain it. One of my warriors did mention that item…" now even the Angel was staring at Strife and that made him less than comfortable. "Well, a pleasure to… know that," he said awkwardly before stepping back. His siblings resisted the urge to kill him on the spot.

"An honor my Lords," War cleared his throat before speaking and bowing. "I am the Red Rider, youngest of the four and physically strongest," he smacked himself for the last part.

"Ah, I have heard many things about you… How quickly you exceled and being a powerful warrior despite being so young," Abaddon gave a firm nod.

"My, my… What have we here," Samael narrowed his eyes and grabbed War by his chin, forcing his head up. That made his siblings jump in surprise and Death had to grab Strife to keep him from attacking. War on the other hand was in horror as he had no idea what was happening.

"This mark **(2)** boy… Do you know why you have it **(3)**?" the Demon was smirking as he brought the Angels attention to it.

"Y-Yes I have been told," it was hard to speak but Red Rider could blame it on his hold.

"Good… Because you are very, very lucky to even be alive… Very impressive. And to have done this without the aid of Demons or Angels, during your war? **Very** impressive," his grip tightened and War winched in pain, closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath. "Perhaps I should see if I could get you down to my domain for-" but he didn't get to finish as a pair arms grabbed his one, large one, someone pulled the Nephilim out of his grasp and another figure stood before him.

* * *

Everyone in the room was stunned, including War, as his siblings stood up to the Demon. Fury had pulled him away, Strife standing before them and Death still holding the King's arm.

"My, my… I am impressed," despite what happened, Samael was still smiling. He could see how the four were scared, but determine none the less.

"Samael… You crossed a line," Abaddon put his hand on the Demon's shoulder and nodded to the Pale rider, to move away. Releasing his hold on the Blood Prince, Death stepped next to the male twin, staring at the Demon.

"I'm surprised they acted at all," his tone did not change, as Samael moved away from the Angel's grip.

" _Horsemen! How dare you!"_ the Charred Council, finally spoke again.

" _This behavior is unacceptable!"_

" _We apologize."_

" _They will be punished accordingly."_

"No, no, Council. No need to punish them," Samael looked at the stone faces. "Normally, I would have demanded an execution, but this! Them! Today they showed who they are and what they're made of. I am amazed at their behavior," respect and curiosity were mixed with his words.

"I agree. They only acted as any being would. Protecting one of their own. I see no reason to punish them for that. They showed that no matter what, they will not allow injustice to be. Is that not what you created them for?" Abaddon took a step forward.

They seemed to be considering what the Lords said, and finally spoke: " _It was you who they assaulted and offended. If it is you who defend them, we have no reason to not respect those wishes. But do not think you have bought favor with anyone this day._ "

"Oh of course not! What would be the challenge in that?"

"They must be unhinged at this time, when the new race joins creation. This is simply proof that they are ready for what it yet to come."

" _Very well then! With that, this meeting ends!"_ two portals opened. Only now, only when it was said that it ended, did the Horsemen move, if only to stand back together.

War was still a bit off balance, but had Fury to help him, while Death and Strife glared daggers at the Demon, who only smiled back and whispered something.

The elder could not hear it, but when he saw the horror filled look on the gunners face **(4)** , he knew it was something bad.

"Until we met again, Horsemen. May the Creator be with you," Abaddon gave one last nod before stepping through the portal.

"Yes, do not die too fast. I have hope to see you fight," were Samael's parting words.

* * *

When both portals were closed and silence, as silent as it can be here, hung over them, did the Horsemen let out a breath, indicating their relief and how much they were worried.

" _Horsemen!"_ the Charred Council clearly wasn't done with them.

" _What you have done here today, shall be remembered for ions!"_

" _The only reason you live, is because of the lords!"_

" _Do not repeat this incident, or you shall be punished!"_

" _Do you understand?!"_

"Yes… We understand," Death nodded, looking at his siblings.

" _Now be gone! You shall be sent out again soon!"_ with that, the stone door moved again and the Nephilim exited the volcano.

* * *

"Well… That could have gone worse," Strife was the first to speak when they arrived to their first location. They had retrieved their weapons and masks.

"Could have gone better too…" his twin nodded, looking at her younger brother.

"How are you War?" Death asked.

"…I do not know… I… It's my fault it happened. I was too carless," War bit his lip.

"It was Samale's fault! Don't blame yourself!" the sister injected.

"Besides, now we seem to have a bit of a favor to them. They clearly don't hate us," the eldest spoke.

"Yeah, well, how long do you think that'll last?" the male twin asked, looking at the ground.

"Strife… what did he say? I know you heard him."

Everyone's attention was on the gunner, but he didn't face them. "It… It was nothing. Just some stupid joke," he answered, glad they could not see his face. He didn't want to tell them. They didn't have to know… Maybe he'd tell them one day, just not now. ' _ **One day, you will fail and fall. I shall be waiting, to have you all in grasp. Remember that, scout; you are all in debt to me.'**_

"Anyway!" he clapped his hands together. "I'm just glad we're alive!" and that made them all realize he was right. They could be dead right now, but they're alive. And together.

 _ **-FIN-**_

* * *

 **Explanations:**

 **(1) That item - Is the helmet. In the story 'Before' I made it so it enhances one's senses.**

 **(2) The mark - The one War has on his forehead.**

 **(3) Why he has it? - Again, in 'Before' it was a procedure that made marked him, as it was the only way he could survive an event that happened.**

 **(4) He heard? - Yes because, well, I gave each Horseman a special ability in 'Before', Strife's being enhanced senses (without the Helmet, with it his senses are even better.) It's also a reason he's a scout and reporter.**

I do hope you enjoyed it and review to tell me what you think ^^ If you have any questions, feel free to PM me =D

This will be only a one shot, but I might make different stories.


End file.
